


We dare to fly now!

by Atalante



Category: Aces in Space - Fandom
Genre: Hangar Games, RPG, Short, Space Opera, TTRP, Twitter, pew pew
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: Twitter Short Fiction von Tim @nurdertimhttps://twitter.com/nurdertim/status/1177184241945382919





	We dare to fly now!

Es war nie geplant, dass ich Teil eines Chapters werde. Man hat mich zu Gehorsam gedrillt. Jeder Fehler wurde bestraft, ich wurde bestraft. Ich hatte freundlich zu sein und zu tun, was man mir auftrug. Als Belohnung für gutes Verhalten gab es dann Schulterklopfen. Zuckerbrot und Peitsche bestimmten mein Leben.

Meine Bros und ich, wir hatten immer Hunger. Fraß gab es nur, wenn wir gut waren. Irgendwo erklang ein mechanisches Summen, die Tür zu meiner Zelle ging auf und so ein gelackter Corpster befahl mir, still zu sitzen. Erst wenn xier zufrieden war, durfte ich an die Schüssel. Dass man die Hand, die einen füttert, nicht beißt, musste ich schmerzhaft erfahren. 

Eines Tages erklang dann die Stimme. Sie sprach von Aufbegehren und Revolution. Davon, dass es falsch war, uns wie Ware zu behandeln. Dass wir nicht mehr länger die Unterdrückten sein sollen, sondern dass wir gemeinsam viel stärker seien. Und dass sie mir und meinesgleichen die Freiheit geschenkt habe, wir nicht mehr die Sklaven des Mega-Corps seien, sondern tun könnten, was wir immer schon tun wollten. Die Stimme sprach und wir gehorchten. Als die Tür das nächste Mal summte, sprang ich meinem Peiniger ins Gesicht und meine Bros taten es mir gleich. 

Ich sah die Panik in den Augen des Corpsters, als der Bestrafungsknopf nicht funktionierte. Rache schmeckt süß wie Blut. Ein Heulen ging durch die Hallen, als meine Bros und ich unsere neugewonne Freiheit begrüßten. Cobra Punk hatte uns ein neues Leben geschenkt. Wir sind nicht mehr Teil von Bulldoggz, wir sind jetzt Space Doggz. Wenn Du unsere Heulen hörst, wir Dir die Zähne zeigen, dann skirte.

We dare to fly now!

**Author's Note:**

> "Special Shoutout an die Green Spirits und vor allem @SabineV5 aka Cobra Punk, sowie meine Bros von den Wasabi Warriors. Wir haben die Hangar Games gerockt! Und ihr seid fomo boots!"


End file.
